


A Perfect Christmas

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, mentions of Caitlin Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When the holidays come along, Poison Ivy gets a call from her girlfriend, Harley, out of Arkham Asylum. And even from the asylum, the queen of clowns finds a way to surprise Ivy. Or does she…?
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I know I'm a little late for some people but I was a little busy these past few days, which means I only had time to write this afternoon and evening. Enjoy this Christmas special!

It hadn’t been easy, being alone around the holidays. Harley was stuck in Arkham Asylum again while Ivy managed to keep a low profile. Any time she was noticed and recognized, people acted weirdly kind. She couldn’t help but think that maybe with global warming, people finally started looking at things from her point of view. Sadly, there was no good point of view for Harley, so she was in Arkham. But for now, a call every now and then was enough. Especially fun was a call on Christmas eve. She was laid down on the couch with her phone against her ear and a smile on her face. “I’m really sorry we can’t spend the holidays together, Harls.”

“Actually…” Harley was outside the door. She took out her keys and opened the door quietly. “Maybe look behind ya, Red.” She smiled in expectation and when the redhead turned around, she got exactly what she wanted: a big smile and the girl jumping up from the couch. Before Ivy could move any further, Harley had already thrown herself closer and held onto her girlfriend. “I missed you so much.”

Happily surprised, Ivy held Harley closer than she had been able to in weeks. Her smell, her soft skin around her body, the sweet taste of cherries when their lips touched, they were all so familiar and the redhead had missed them so much. When she pulled back a bit from the kiss to look into her girlfriend’s eyes, she smiled even more than before. “How are you here?”

Harley looked into Ivy’s eyes before pulling her in for the tightest hug she’d ever given anyone. “Good behavior, can ya believe it?” She pulled back a bit and planted thousands of kisses on the redhead’s cheeks. “I did it all for you, Ives.” She held onto the arms around her waist and looked into a pair of beautiful green eyes. 

Ivy, with her arms around Harley’s waist, couldn’t help but feel good. It was Christmas, she was dating Harley and the latter was out of Arkham. And not only was she out of the asylum, she was out on good behavior, which she had done all to be with her. She slowly let go and pulled her to the couch. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

The blonde sat down next to the redhead and kissed her softly. “You look as amazing and badass as the day they took me.” She pulled her nose up and sniffed. “Is that...cookies I smell?” She jumped up. “You baked cookies!” With a backflip, Harley jumped over the couch and landed on the ground before walking to the kitchen.

The redhead was just about to lean in for another kiss when Harley had jumped away. Cursing the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies and christmas cookies, she sighed and closed her eyes. “Of course… Yeah, I baked cookies.” Ivy got up and walked to her girlfriend, hugging her from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder while Harley was already tasting the cookies.

Harley turned her face with still-warm chocolate on her lip. “These are good, Red.” She pulled her head away a bit so she could kiss the green lips. Finally able to feel happy and good again, all Harley could do was smile at the sight of her girl. The blonde broke the kiss off and turned around to wrap her arms around Ivy. “I love you. Hey, I’ve got somethin’ planned for us.”

Ivy smiled back and kept her arms around Harley’s waist. She looked into her eyes with all the love she had ever felt for a human. “I love you, too, Harls.” The plant lady looked a little surprised at what Harley had said. Not only had she been able to behave in order to get out of Arkham for her, she had also planned something just for them. Looking into her eyes, all she could do was feel great about the entire day. “What did you plan?”

Harley giggled and took Ivy’s hand off her waist. She got up from against the oven and started running to the door. “C’mon!” The clown opened the door and ran down the stairs, outside where she stopped in front of two mountains of snowballs. Clearly proud of the hard work she’d done, she smiled at her girlfriend. “Snowball fight. What doya think, cutie?”

Ivy ran down with Harley. The woman always knew how to bring the craziness out in her. When she saw the mountains of snowballs and the amount of snow that was still on the ground and cars, she knew it could only mean one thing. “You had help. Caitlin?” She was referring to Caitlin Snow, an old teammate of Harley’s who had cryokinetic powers and was the only person she could think about other than Mr. Freeze. One look at Harley giggling was all the redhead needed to know she was right.

With one athletic jump, the female clown got to her mountain and took a snowball in her hand. “Get ready to be perforated, Red!” She giggled and got ready to throw at her green goddess but got hit with cold snow instead. She looked to the side and saw a vine next to her, holding another snowball. When she looked back to get her revenge, there was no one standing at the door and yet another load of snow hit her body. “Hey!”

Poison Ivy stood behind her pile and smirked. “You wanted to cheat by asking for help. Fine. I’ll use my powers.” She found some left-over grass and used her powers to grow them tall and strong, able to lift and throw snowballs. She’d left an opening between two sticks of grass to see where she had to throw the snow to, but when she looked through it, all she saw was a white ball closing up on her and hitting her in her face. She should’ve known leaving an opening was a mistake.

Harley giggled loudly when she saw Pamela’s face covered in snow. Throwing a couple more at the grass, she slipped on a little piece of ice and fell on her butt. The woman giggled like a crazy person, which she was for sure. If not mentally, at least she was crazy for Poison Ivy.

Before she could really see what had happened to her girlfriend, Ivy had already thrown more snowballs. She heard the giggling and looked through the grass, not able to see anything until a leg popped up from behind Harley’s pile. Using logic to figure out what had happened, she got out from where she was hiding and walked to Harls’ camp. Pamela walked to her and tried to help her up but slipped on the same spot of ice and landed on top of the blonde, who only started giggling more. The redhead started laughing too and held onto her girlfriend.

The blonde kept giggling until she felt arms wrap around her. She slowly calmed down and held onto the redhead. Harley looked down and smiled at her while looking into her eyes. With her hand slowly going through the crimson hair, she felt a hand going up. A finger pointed up and when Quinn looked to where the green finger was pointing, she saw a branch of mistletoe growing closer to them. “Hmm, is that whatcha want, Red?”

Isley nodded and used her powers to grow the mistletoe closer to the two. She sat up a bit and swung one of her legs over the blonde to sit on her stomach. “So? Are you going to follow the tradition or are you afraid you’ll turn into a big sap?” She smirked softly. “Kiss me, Harley.”

Harley looked back with a big smile on her face. “My pleasure, Pam-A-Lamb.” She leaned up a little and, while still holding Ivy close, she kissed her on the cheek. “That’s what you wanted, right? A kiss on your pretty green cheek?” She giggled softly and before the chlorokinetic woman leaned in and kissed her on her signature red lips. Harleen kissed her back and rested her forehead against Ivy’s after. “It was really hard staying calm all day, every day but...you’re worth it.” She smiled and looked into green eyes.

When Harley kissed her cheek, Ivy felt a little annoyed. She wanted a real kiss, one on the lips so instead of waiting for her girlfriend to stop joking and kiss her, the redhead pulled her closer and did it herself. She smiled back once they broke the kiss off and rested their foreheads against each other. With a bit of a blush, Pamela took Harleen’s chin softly and kissed her again. “You’re worth the wait.”

Harley smiled and blushed wildly. She looked down and saw both her and Ivy’s clothes were wet because of the snow. She tapped her girlfriend’s shoulder and got up from under her. After helping the redhead up, she pulled her inside and turned the thermostat up a bit. “Hm… I know ya don’t like fireplaces so doya mind if I put a video on of one? I want ta get my cuddle on.” She giggled and took out her phone.

Immediately feeling the warmth of the thermostat, Ivy smiled a bit. “Yeah, sure. I’m going to go change into some dry clothes and I’ll bring some for you.” She turned around and walked away, not being able to avoid blushes as she heard Harley protest about putting new clothes. “Harls, we can’t just stay in these clothes. They’re wet and cold and you’ll get sick if you stay in them.” Before the blonde could say anything, the redhead had already opened her mouth to talk again. “And we’re putting dry clothes on. No staying in our underwear.” She walked into her bedroom and changed.

Harley changed into the clothes Ivy brought her after changing herself. She didn’t really want to but she wanted to fight with the love of her life even less. She got into the shirt and shorts before walking to a cabin and opening it. She took out a large blanket and laid it out in front of the couch. Laying down, she opened her arms and smiled. “C’mere, Pammie.”

Ivy smiled when she saw Harley in the new clothes. The shirt looked huge on her and she couldn’t even see the shorts anymore. She looked cuter than ever and laid down in her arms. “You’re cute.” She smiled even more and kissed her cheek, leaving a soft print of green lipstick on the bleached skin. With her arms around her girlfriend and Harley’s around her, the two cuddled for a while. 

After a while with a lot of cuddling and a kiss every now and then, Harley got up slowly. She walked to the door without saying anything, confusing Ivy a lot. She walked outside and when she came back in and saw an even more confused redhead standing in front of the couch, she laughed. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” She smiled and pulled a small bag from behind her back. “Gotcha somethin’.”

Ivy smiled, relieved Harley came back. After being apart for weeks, she didn’t want to leave her again. When she saw the gift bag, she walked to the blonde. “That’s very sweet, Harls. But I thought we agreed last year not to buy each other gifts at Christmas to save up for a trip.” She kissed her cheek. “But...I didn’t follow the rule either.” Walking to the bedroom, Pamela took Harley’s hand and pulled her with. “Come on.”

Harley walked with her and wore a smile on her face. When she got in the room, she expected a kiss but instead saw a long but thin object, wrapped in Christmas paper. At first, from a distance, she had no idea what she was getting but as she got closer, the blonde recognized the shape of a bat and pulled Ivy in for a big hug. “Thank you!” She kissed her softly and took the gift. Tearing off the paper was easy, Pammie was never fond of using much tape. Just enough to hold everything together. But when she got the paper off, she was surprised. Not only was it a brand-new, beautiful bat from the best quality she’d ever held in her hands, in it were little leaves engraved that went around the entire bat. The handle looked like it was a bunch of vines glued to it but it felt cold of the metal it actually was. 

Ivy looked at Harley and bent through her knees a little to look into her eyes, hoping to get some reaction. Bending was a mistake, as she found out when the blonde threw herself onto her and they fell to the ground. Before either could say anything, the clown was already covering the redhead’s face with kisses. Pamela smiled and giggled with all the kisses she got. “Harls. Harley. Stop it. That tickles!” She giggled and flipped them over, pinning her down softly. “I love you, Dandelion.” 

Harley looked back and smiled widely. “I love you so much, Pam-A-Lamb. This is the best gift ever.” She took her wrists out of Ivy’s hands and sat up, giving her girlfriend a small kiss on her lips and holding her close. She rested her head on her shoulder and moved some red hair away from her nose. “Thank you.” For once, she whispered and seemed extremely calm in the arms of the one person she loved.

Pamela smiled back. “I love you more and you know it.” She kissed her back softly and held her close. “I’m glad you like it.” She too started whispering and felt her heartbeat calm down a little while in Harley’s arms. After a few minutes of simply sitting on the floor of their bedroom in each other’s arms, the green-skinned woman slowly took her head off the blonde’s shoulder. “You said you had a gift for me.”

Harley nodded softly. She could feel her heartbeat speed up again after it had calmed down for a small period of time. She leaned over a bit to the tiny table she had put the little bag on when she saw what Ivy had gotten her for Christmas. She took a box out of it and looked at Ivy. “Pammie, y’re the only one for me and you know it. But I wanted to give ya this for Christmas because y’re my everything and I love you.” She took a ring out and slid it on one of the green fingers. 

Pamela looked into Harley’s eyes the entire time, not paying attention to what she was getting at all. That was until she felt cold metal go around her finger and she looked down to see a ring with a small green rock on top. Knowing exactly what was happening, she had to choke back some tears. “Harls? Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” She looked up and stared into her girlfriend’s ocean blue eyes.

Harley simply nodded before getting tackled with a hug again. “So’s that a yes, Red?” She held her close and closed her eyes, feeling the redhead nod enthusiastically. She got tears in her eyes and pulled Ivy up a little bit so she could kiss her girlfriend, no, her fiancé. She smiled widely and held the kiss for a while.

Pamela kissed her back deeply. She smiled into the kiss and held her close. “I’d marry you anytime you want, Harley. You know I would.” She took her cheeks and took some mistletoe out of a cabin. “Been putting this everywhere in the house in case you ever came out of Arkham.” She held it over their heads and kissed Harley deeply.

After the kiss, the two women cuddled and kissed for the rest of the day and evening. They talked about all kinds of stuff, from the situation in Arkham to brainstorming about who would change their last name. There was Harleen Isley or Pamela Lillian Quinzel. Whatever they were eventually going to decide, all they could do was agree on one thing: this was the best Christmas either of them had ever had. 


End file.
